ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Aht Urhgan Mission 29: Puppet in Peril
Video for Study I recorded a failed attempt to beat this NM. I haven't had a chance to study it much yet. I plan to and update the wiki but until then I'm going to reference it for others to use. It's being hosted by filefront and can be found by following this link... Puppet in Peril Laraul TP Moves + Hate change info Attempted the fight with a NIN/WAR and myself RDM/WHM. (As a mage you need to keep stoneskin/barfira/phalanx and blink up when possible) The NM however did not follow the pattern of the TP moves listed in the entry. It did both Granite Skin and the Blazing Angon move before 50%hp. One thing I did notice however, is that every time I attempted to rest, he would change hate to me (since there was only two people in BC I don't know if this is indication of resting being a trigger for it to switch targets randomly or to the person who is resting). Near the end it did the same thing when I rested back near the BC entrance. Because of the Granite Skin spam (it started using it pretty much from the start) it was hard to keep up and eventually I went down due to lack of resources. He strongly resisted both bind and silence. -Ariannas 17:39, 30 March 2007 (EDT) Granite Skin This is a standard Wivre move. From the Wivre page, it seems to be a parry/guard skill up, and from a NM, it must raise quite a lot. This explains the no damage from front, but damage from back/side. The wivre doesn't turn around if they get hate from behind but hit with the tail. They can hit fast so I suggest you put Tank in front, DD on the sides and mages on the back line (as usual). This NM isn't hard for a standard 6-member party of 75. Winning Party Setups How many people are needed for this fight? --Merlyn 8:41, 9 March 2007 (EST) *I did it with 4 in about nine minutes, a NIN/WAR, DRK/RDM, WHM/SMN, and RDM/BRD. NIN tried to keep hate, but as it mentioned in strat they can lose hate for no reason. DRK kept en spell up for extra DD, WHM did cures and barfira, and the RDM did haste, refresh x3, and ballad on the 3 mage jobs for extra mp tic. --Wayka 23:40, 9 March 2007 (EST) *Taru party consisted of MNK/NIN, WHM/BLM and SMN/WHM. Challenging fight due to the hate reset and AOE fire damage. MNK 2 houred @ 30% *Duo'd with NIN/WAR and RDM/NIN. RDM/NIN tanked, while the NIN did melee DPS. When hate switched, the NIN switched to nuking and the RDM rested. Chainspell'd for the kill at ~25%. *Duo'd by a DRG/BLU and RDM/NIN. DRG tanked primarily, while RDM debuffed/buffed using shadows for damage mitigation during hate change. Chainspell and Spirit Surge used to finish the fight quickly at 30%. *Duo'd by two RDM/NIN. First part, two RDM/NINs share hate and straight fight. Second part, kite it and elemental magic nuke it down. No meds needed, Taru RDM/NIN fully merited elemental magic skill works very well second part. *Trio'd by THF75/NIN37, RDM75/BLM37, and PLD75/WAR37. All were able to hold their own in the case of gaining hate. Paladin was only able to keep hate for the first 40% of the fight, but Thief was able to deal the most damage and gain hate better because of it; Sneak Attack from behind (especially with Granite Skin) helped, as well as Trick Attacking onto the Paladin. Red Mage Chainspell nuked at the last 30% of the NM's HP; Paladin used Invincible, but to no avail-Thief kept hate off of Red Mage by using Accomplice and evasion/blink tanked the rest of the fight.--XAnyex 08:33, 13 January 2009 (UTC) * this is an overestimated fight. Party: BRD/WHM, WHM/BLM, MNK/NIN, MNK/NIN, SAM/NIN, SAM/NIN. WHM buff inside and haste all melee, BRD 2 hr and Victory March + Valor Minuet IV. Melee engage and all 2hr. fight was over in 3 min 28 sec. New server record. ~-~Zanno~-~ 03:33, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Solo on RDM *Solo'd on RDM in 15 minutes. used 3 elixirs, 2 hi-elixir (15k gil) 1 vile NQ (13k gil) sub ninja. did normal nukes until about 40%, waited for convert to reset then although my nukes do about 810 unresisted. a normal RDM should be able to do this aswell. Bind is very resistant but can land, less resistant to gravity. Doesnt hit very hard (broke skin while using hi-elixir) save chainspell for 40% and wait for convert to be ready. Keep slow / paralyze / bio on it. easy win -Epics of Midgardsoarmr or w/e its called.